The Complex Carbohydrate Research Center (CCRC) at the University of Georgia proposes to purchase a 600-MHz nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectrometer with support form the Shared Instrumentation Grant program of the National Institute of Health. The instrumentation is needed by members of the CCRC for the study of complex carbohydrates, including the following research projects: 1. Studies of the Structures and Function of the Carbohydrate Chains of the Glycoproteins of Human Immunodeficiency Virus Type I and of its Cellular Receptor; 2. Bronchial Mucin Carbohydrates in Cystic Fibrosis; 3. Characterization of an Oligosaccharide Fragment of Heparin That inhibits Angiogenesis; 4. Structural and Conformational Analysis of the Carbohydrates of Variant Surface Glycoproteins of Trypanosomes; 5. Conformational and Structural Studies of biologically Active Oligosaccharides; 6. Structural Characterization of Rhamnogalacturonan-II, a Structurally Complex, Biologically Active Polysaccharide; 7. Conformational Analysis, in Large Glycopeptides, of the Asn-linked Decasaccharide Chain of the Fc Fragment of Human Immunoglobulin IgG 1; 8. Characterization of the Binding of Sialylated Oligosaccharides to the Leukoagglutinating Lectin (MAL) from Maackia amurensis Seeds; 9. Computer-Assisted Analysis of NMR Data by Pattern Recognition.